onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Pirates
477,000,000| captain=Eustass Kid| |}} The Kid Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago arc during the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. Like the Straw Hats, this crew has two bounties above 100,000,000. Both members had slightly higher bounties than the respective members of the Straw Hat crew before the timeskip. Crewmates The most significant aspect of their appearance is that most, if not all of the Kid Pirates have heavy metalesque appearances. Also, many of them seem to wear leather in one way or another. There seems to be at least seven members in the crew including Eustass Kid and Killer. At the auction house, they stated that they might purchase someone who caught their eye. However, it appears that nobody interested them as they never ended up bidding on anyone. Unnamed Member .]] One of the more prominent members of the Kid Pirates appears to be based off of Iron Maiden's mascot, Eddie, or more of a voodoo doll or zombie-like design. He has long light blue shaggy hair that almost appears to be dreadlocks. His mouth stretches to the sides of his face like a Glasgow smile. He has black sunken eyes and visible twin frontal veins on his forehead. Thorned tattoos run along his shoulders, arms, and neck. There are stitched scars at his chin, mouth-line, and the high point of his cheeks. He wears a dark blue bodice laced with red string, red pants with an armored pad over his right leg and long brown boots. He, like the rest of the crew, wears heavy metal themed clothes and was resistant to Silvers Rayleigh's Haki. It can be assumed that he holds high respect for Eustass Kid. This is seen when he exclaimed "Master Kid!" out of shock, when his captain was shot in the leg by a Pacifista. He has the ability to breathe fire, but it is unknown whether it stems from a Devil Fruit ability or not. It appears that he also uses two swords for fighting. This is seen when he stood against a Pacifista. Crew Strength They are most known for dealing major township destruction and citizen casualties along their route through the Grand Line and towards the New World. Furthermore, the entire crew easily survived the blast of Haki released by Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, a testament to their overall strength. In spite of their great potency in battle and overall level-mindedness, the members of this crew display an inate sense of haughtiness. They, like the other Supernovas, were able to escape from Kizaru's raid despite being weakened by a Pacifista. Ship Their ship continues the theme of heavy metal, with a bizarre skull as part of the deck, resembling some heavy metal bands' stages. Their ship has been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 feet. Gallery Trivia * Their Jolly Roger is similar to the face of Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" franchise, a popular icon among goths and rockers. But, overall, their Jolly Roger is a smiley with a Glasgow smile. This symbol is seen on one of the Kid Pirates' members. References Site Navigation de:Kid-Piratenbande zh:基德海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews